Some mobile devices today can be equipped with a variety of sensors that can be used to identify locations of the mobile devices. Because some users may carry their mobile devices frequently, including at times when the users may be at work or in proximity to a company network, some companies may wish to provide the ability to users to access corporate resources on their mobile devices. To make this access safe, however, the company may wish to enforce policies depending on the location of the mobile device in an attempt to prevent unauthorized access to the company network.
Some companies, for example, may wish to restrict access to company email within certain defined work locations only and not outside those locations. At the same time, companies may wish to respect a user's location privacy when the user is offsite (e.g., away from the company location). Because of various privacy concerns, these needs may be more pronounced and may keep some companies from allowing some users to access the company network.